A Good Mystery
by Violeta27
Summary: Atop the Gotham Museum, Edward Nigma waits for his feline friend to appear. However, he was expecting her to be wearing a little more clothing. Riddler/Cats ONESHOT. Rated M for, well. Smuttery smut smut.


**Hello my pretties *cackles like a witch* I don't know why, it was just in my head.**

**This Riddler/Catwoman oneshot was inspired by SpyvsTailor's three part saga; Twelve days of Riddler, The Week of the Cat and The Summer of the Scarecrow. Seriously and in all honesty, check her out. She is a fantastic writer and a wonderful person, I cannot gush more about her! *internet hugs!***

**Although it was inspired by her, it is kind of an AU to hers. Ya know, just an FYI.**

**Enjoy the lemony lemons and smuttery smut smut ;D**

* * *

><p>High above the streets of Gotham, he waited for her.<p>

He had no idea what she wanted. No matter, he always loved a good mystery.

Edward hung his Riddler staff over the crook of his arm and straightened his forest green tie and suit jacket for forty-sixth time, not that he was counting.

He'd been waiting just over half an hour for her, _that_ he was counting.

'Fashionably late' some called it, he called it inconsiderate.

Then again, cat's always came when they wanted, no earlier.

He'd been surprised to get her phone call, they'd been having irregular sexual exploits for about two months now but whenever she'd needed a warm body to writhe against, Selina would just come right out and say it. It had only happened a handful of times, but it still lingered with him.

The scent of her skin, her silky purr of satisfaction.

Selina would call on him and he, of course, would answer willingly.

She had always made his knees weak, even in the days before he was the Riddler.

Edward could still hear her voice when she'd called, it was smoky and mysterious. He'd fantasied about her breathing the words on to his neck, pressing hard kisses into his skin.

He'd enjoyed that image, alone with himself, at least fifteen times for a week following.

She'd told him to meet her here, on the roof of the Museum of Gotham.

_'Why __here?'_ he asked himself again, for that was the big question. He'd come to many conclusions, each as likely as the next.

He leaned over the side and surveyed the ruckus below. It was a fairly warm July evening in the City of Darkness, so the throngs of people bustling below surprised him.

He raised his head and pushed a stray auburn lock from his vision, to stare out over the chimney tops and high roofs of Central Gotham. The moon was high and shining in the sky, reflecting off the billowing smoke in the distance from the Shreik Factories. A dense, thick smog heavy in the air infused with the humid temperature, created a clammy atmosphere around the city.

Hot temperatures meant blood would boil. There'd be _someone_ causing chaos within the week, he knew it.

He took his cane and stabbed it into the ground, then took off his hat and placed it on the large, ornate, gold question mark. He brushed his thick hair from his face. It was getting far to unruly recently, he'd have to get it cut soon.

Suddenly, his arm was twisted uncomfortably behind his back and a thin gloved arm wrapped around his neck.

Apparently, the cat had decided to come back.

He could feel her pressed against the uncomfortable curve of his spine as she restrained him.

"Hello Eddie." she moaned and bit his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Nice of you to turn up, Selina," he replied, trying to keep the pain in his voice to an absolute minimum.

She snickered, rubbing her nose into his neck as she released him from her hold. He flexed his hand and turned to face her.

"I must say, Selina it's rather rude to-" he stopped dead.

Instead of her usual tight, cat suit, she wore a black, silk bra and panties set and a pair of six-inch black heels. Her breasts were firm and pale in the moonlight and her panties had silken bows tying the thin material together, like a present waiting to be unwrapped.

Edward struggled to swallow as he went from nothing to rock solid in three seconds. He stared at her.

She'd never gone to this much effort before.

He trailed his gaze lazily up her perfect form, lapping her up like warm milk. Her supple legs, the thin triangle of material covered with sparkling diamonds, her flat stomach and the sensual curve of her breast.

He'd never been attracted to shiny things like Selina, but he was starting to see the allure.

Her violet eyes were heavy-lidded and shining, a salacious smile on her full red lips, which glistened in the pale moonlight.

She ran her cat-like claws up her taut body, lightly brushing the sides of her breasts, up her smooth neck and into her wild, dark hair.

He bit his bottom lip, his erection pressing against his dark green trousers.

She swayed her hips and ran her fingertips down her incredible body, moaning. As if her own touch was turning her on.

She parted her gorgeous legs and sank slowly to the floor, rolling her hips as she descended. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes, as she moaned again, stroking the inside of her thighs.

Lust tightened his testicles and Edward let out a strangled gasp, as he watched her touch herself.

She flicked her gaze from his face, to his erection and back again.

Selina smiled a crooked smile.

"You're speechless, Eddie," she breathed, raising an eyebrow, "That's a first." she purred.

He was still to create a coherent sentence in his mind, let alone speak the words.

Then, she leant forward onto all fours and began prowling towards him, like a lioness stalking its prey.

She reached his long, lanky legs and paused, pouting her thick red lips. Teasing him, taunting him.

He stretched out his hand to cup her porcelain face, but Selina re-acted and grabbed his wrist. She quirked a sultry smile, as she reached out for his other wrist, which he gladly gave.

She lightly bit the end of his middle finger and gently pulled of one glove and tossed it aside, the repeated with the other.

She nudged her head into his palm as she said, "You won't be needing those." He ran his fingers through her flowing, midnight hair but she batted his hand impatiently away from her head.

Selina began running her hands up and down his legs, moaning breathlessly. She ran her palms up the inside of his thighs, stopping cruelly short of his throbbing member, then drag her fingernails back down his pants.

She stared up into his eyes, her violet orbs glittering with delight. She was enjoying this.

Cats did love to tease their pray.

Again, she lightly skimmed her palms up his leg but didn't stop this time. She continued to run her hands up his oxford, until she stood with him, face to face. She crossed her palms and rested them on his chest, nestling down.

He looked into her beautiful pale face, he couldn't believe this was happening again. Not like _this_.

She bit her full bottom lip, Edward licked his instinctively.

She was so beautiful, and she was his again.

He could feel her eyes baring into him, weakening him. He could feel her breasts moulding against his suit jacket and he let out a involuntary groan.

She wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him in closely, while she slid the other to lock her clawed fingers around his belt loop.

"Eddie?" she asked, inching her face closer, "You still haven't said anything."

He tried to speak, however due to the lack of blood flow, all that seemed to fall off his lips were incoherent sighs and moans.

She laughed breathily and raised her hands to the sides of his face. She lightly pried his domino mask off his face and tossed it in the direction of his erected cane.

Then she placed her hands on the stone ledge either side of him and lent in to run her warm tongue on the crease of his lips.

His mouth parted to let her in, crashing her lips against his. Their tongue's beat fiercely against each other, need and want clouding their heads.

Selina gripped the back of his hair roughly and pulled him closer, her other hand now caressing his cock through his pants.

Never had he found clothes more irritating. He just wanted to be inside her, where she was warm and slick and willing.

His hands found her thin panties. He threaded his hand underneath the wet, silken fabric and slid his middle finger inside her.

She jerked her head upwards and gasped in the hot night air. He instinctively kissed the sides of her bare neck, sucking and biting her, as he pressed a second finger deeper inside, stroking her lovingly. He rubbed against her G-spot and teased her clit skilfully with his thumb. She moaned louder, pulling on the back of his unruly hair.

He sucked harder onto her neck, biting her flesh, until he could taste the blood rising to the surface of her skin.

Selina brought her hot gaze back to his, her eyes alive with passion. She pulled his head back and swooped in to kiss him roughly, sucking his tongue into her mouth. His arm wound around her waist pulling her harder to him, wanting and needing to be inside her.

He could feel that she was close around his fingers, he probed her further, urging her towards culmination.

He relished the thought of being buried deep inside her as she'd come.

But she broke the kiss with a throaty gasp, removed his hand from her underwear and pulled herself out of his grip.

_No_, he thought, _Not __yet_.

He reached for her but he felt her cold, hard slap on the side of his face.

"No!" she screamed, panting. Edward looked up, shocked.

She had transformed from a compliant pussy-cat to a vicious feline. He was utterly bewildered; he still had her scent on his fingers.

Selina staggered towards him unevenly and pressed herself fully against him, kissing him again. This time, the kiss was different. The kiss was deep and needy, but patient.

She stopped the kiss and raised her gaze once again to his, licking her swollen lips. She placed a gloved hand on his prominent jaw and gently turned his head.

"I'm not coming, until you are." she whispered into the shell of his ear, her lips lingering against his skin.

Edward gave a shuddered breath and hurriedly loosened his tie and threw it on the floor, before jerking his head back to kiss Selina.

If she wanted him, god dammit he'd give himself to her.

He cupped the sides of her face, pulling her closer into the kiss, while she unbuttoned his suit jacket. He brought a hand to her breasts and wove it inside the silken cup, he rolled over her erect nipple with his thumb. She exhaled against his lips and began tearing at his shirt, running her gloved hands over his body.

The silky material of her gloves, with the sharp sting of her claws, stirring him, pushing him further.

He slid his hand around to her back and pinched, her black bra loosened from her body and Selina threw it roughly aside, crashing her bare breasts against his chest.

Edward groaned, and moved his hands to the small bows on her underwear. He yanked the bows forcefully, allowing the material to fall off, leaving Selina completely naked.

He broke the kiss roughly, with a breathy gasp and pushed her back to admire her.

She was beautiful.

Her milky-white breasts, her pink nipples, the small patch of dark curls where he had touched her and intended to touch her more.

Selina cocked her head and smiled at him, confident.

"You like what you see, Eddie boy?" she teased, and licked her plump lips.

Edward paused, simply staring at her.

Selina's eyes averted from his, and she shuffled lightly from one foot to the other.

He was making her nervous. He knew he was. For all her confidence and bravado, underneath she was still a woman. Insecure and unhappy.

Selina began to blush under his scrutiny and brought her hands up to cover herself.

"Say something." she gushed, trying to contain her embarrassment.

Edward just gently smiled at her and took her hands in his, pulling her arms apart. She stood before him, pale and naked, and beautiful.

"You're amazing," Edward finally managed to whisper, "You're beautiful, Selina."

She looked at him and he could see her cold face melt into the warmth that he offered her. She walked the short distance between them in her stiletto shoes and raised her hands to cup his face.

She paused and leaned into him, "I know," she breathed against his mouth, "But thank you for saying it." She sounded genuine. Then, she kissed him. With passion and want and need.

Edward wound his hands around her hips, moulding her against him, while Selina's hands got to work unbuttoning his fly. She pushed his underwear down his lanky legs and his erection jutted free, hard and smooth. It poked into Selina's stomach as she lent forward to suck his neck.

She took him into her soft palm and began lightly pumping her hand. Edward's eyes flew open and he gasped out a breath, he didn't realise he was holding. He breathed harder as she caressed his shaft, slowly exploring every vein encircled around his thick member. Then she ran her fingertips up his long erection, to experimentally thumb his slit. Edward bit his lip hard and failed to suppress a moan.

Selina let out a frustrated growl and she pushed him backwards to lean back on the ledge, to which he obliged. She raised a knee on the ledge beside him and lifted herself to straddle his lap, her wet warmth resting on his penis.

He took himself in his hand and lead his cock to her entrance. She sighed and lowered herself easily onto him. He could feel every tight ripple within her, as she enveloped his erection inside her. It was exquisite.

Edward let out a strangled moan, as she encased him right down to the base. She gave a seductively dirty chuckle, then rose herself up and brought herself slowly back down. He threw his head back, his hands on her hips, slowly rocking against each other. They moved together, finding their rhythm and gradually gaining speed.

Selina moaned in his ear and pushed him backwards, right over the edge. He moved his hands to grasp onto the ledge, while she picked up the pace. She rolled her hips against him, pushing him deeper inside her. A groan rumbled inside his chest. She squeezed her vaginal muscles around him as she moved, making her even tighter.

He could vaguely hear the city underneath, but didn't care about it's disturbance. He was blissful.

Her satin hands pushed against his chest and she rocked, throwing he head in the air, moaning and gasping.

"Oh god," she breathed, "Yes. Yes." she whimpered, pushing him harder over the edge.

Even though he was undeniably enjoying this, Edward wasn't really a fan of this precarious position, not from this height. So he gained control from Selina and hoiked himself to sit up straight. She looked accusingly at him, about to speak but he crashed his lips against hers, silencing her protests.

He grabbed her full hips in his hands and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his back, grinding their bodies together. He turned and placed Selina onto the ledge, then tilted her hips upwards and moved inside her, stroking her G-spot with the plump head of his erection.

Selina took a sharp intake of breath and let it out with a breathy, "ahh" sound. Her eyes rolled into her head, as she arched her back and disappeared over the ledge. She curved her way over the edge, till all he could see was her flat stomach shining in the moonlight.

Edward held tightly onto her hips as he thrust himself inside her, "Harder Eddie." came Selina's growling order from over the edge.

He obeyed, gladly, pumping his agile hips deeper and harder into her, to be rewarded by her loud, feminine purr-like moan. He thrust himself fierce and fast into her sweet centre, losing himself within her. She intoxicated him. The scent of her skin, the curve of her back, the huskiness of her voice.

He could feel that he was getting closer. _Oh __god, __not __yet_, he thought desperately.

"Selina?" he called, screwing up his eyes, trying to block out the tension of his inevitable orgasm beginning to build in his skull.

"Oh God, Eddie. Don't stop." she cried, snaking her body back up to greet him again.

He was rapidly losing control of his mind, his thoughts narrowing to two things: Selina and his building orgasm. But he held himself back. '_I'm __not __coming, __until __you __are_' her voice echoed in his mind.

Edward growled, withholding his need for completion and bit into Selina's shoulder, tilting her hips to accommodate his pace. She held onto her back of his head, as he continued to pound inside her. Unyielding. Forcing himself not to finish before her.

Then, as if his brilliant brain had triggered it, Selina's body tensed and she held onto his neck, letting out a shuddering cry of pleasure. Her vaginal walls contracted around him, sparking his own delicious orgasm. His eyes fell backwards into his head as the tension in his head exploded, sending radiating waves of pleasure through his body. He clung onto her as his knees buckled, her convulsions milking him as he poured himself inside her glorious body.

It was sweet, euphoric joy.

But Edward wasn't finished. He kept thrusting his nimble hips, teasing Selina for a second time, taking her higher than before. Her body tensed again as she threw her head back, gasping and moaning his name. Her body convulsed under his and she dug a clawed hand into his back. She cried out in pleasure, and he in pain.

Until it was over.

They collapsed together, clinging tightly to each other. Edward breathed heavily, lying in the warm bask of afterglow, leaning into Selina's shoulder.

He seemed to be unable to use his muscles to lift himself off her and apparently, Selina was having the same problem. She nestled herself into the crook of his neck and started to purr, brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck with her gloved hand. Her body was limp in his arms, her head rolling back and fore in semi-circles on his shoulder.

He, Edward Nygma, had managed to turn Selina Kyle a.k.a Catwoman, into a gelatine mess. He chuckled to himself.

Selina moaned against his ear, "Well damn, Eddie Boy. If that wasn't the hottest sex we've had yet."

Edward chuckled breathily and brought a hand to the hold her neck, tracing gentle kisses along her jaw-line. "Ah but, kitten," he began, catching her chin and bringing her gaze to his, "we're not finished yet." he groaned against her mouth.

He lay her back gently, and began tracing painfully slow kisses down her neck and across her chest, then rolling a nipple under his tongue. She took in a sharp intake of breath and let it out slowly as he continued his way down to her abdomen and lowered himself to his knees before her, marvelling at her sensual beauty. He glided his hands up the insides of the thighs, placing kisses along her pelvic bone. She bucked her hips and moaned in anticipation.

Edward smiled at her impatience, but chose to ignore it. Selina moaned again,

"Oh come on, Eddie. Don't be such a pussy-tease." she chided, breathlessly.

"My dear Selina, I happen to think of that as one of my greatest fortes." he grinned wickedly, meeting her gaze briefly before he dove within the tight lips of her soft thighs.

His expert tongue rolled and flicked over her sensitive spot under her hood, slowly teasing her.

"Mm." she breathed, grazing a claw on the top of his skull, sparking electricity through his scalp. The fire ignited in his belly and collected in his groin, making him hard as stone.

Edward smiled against her sensitive, pink flesh and brought up two fingers to delicately stroke her already sensitive G-spot. Selina's claw grinded against the granite as she groaned, tugging at his hair with the other.

He was already more than prepared for a second round with her but for now, he would take his time with her, make her want him as much as he wanted her.

Because for him, there was only her.

* * *

><p><strong>There you are. Smuttery smut smut.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed :) Now CHECK Spy's stories out dammit! Hehe. Thanks for reading! RnR's would be rather lovely, as oneshots don't really get much loving review-wise *sad oneshot face* Let me know what you think, and then come back and thank me after reading Spy's fics. You're welcome future you from the future! :D**

**Omg, so much lesbian gushing in this AN. I do, I loves this girl!**


End file.
